


Best Behavior Warrants Rewards

by imissmaeberry



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Piercing, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: An insight into an afternoon spent between Avi and Magnus.
Relationships: Avi/Magnus Burnsides/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Best Behavior Warrants Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> a com written two years ago for a friend

“My my, sweetheart, don’t you look pretty - all tied up for us.”

Avi circles you as Magnus puts the finishing touches on the ties; he’d used a beautiful midnight rope made out of silk to wrap around your tits and bind your hands - Avi wanted only the best for his precious girl, of course.

Magnus steps over to join Avi and whistles at his own handiwork. “She sure does look...mm, really hot, baby.”

“Now baby, I have one more present for you, but you’re going to have to earn it. Daddy wants you to be a good girl for us, alright? Why don’t you start by getting our cocks out, hmm, sweet little slut?” Avi watches with pride as you bring yourself to your knees and then walk towards the two men on your knees. 

It isn’t until you reach them that you realize what Avi really wants, why he’d had Magnus tie your hands in front of you - it would prove incredibly difficult to undo either of their pants with the way your wrists were trapped together. “But, but daddy how -”

“Princess, I think you know exactly what Daddy wants, don’t you? You’re so smart, Daddy knows you’ve already figured it out.” He leans down and looks into your eyes. “Are you going to behave, princess? Or is Daddy going to have to punish you for being a disobedient slut?”

You pout up at him and draw your brows together. “Daddy that’s not  _ fair _ , I want your cocks but you went and made it  _ difficult _ -” 

You’re cut off as Avi reaches out and grips your jaw shut with force. “Now now, why don’t you stop while you’re ahead, slut? I know I’ve trained you better than this.” He releases your jaw and you open and close your mouth to stretch it. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Magnus looking at you with dark eyes, one large hand reaching into his pants to touch his cock. 

“Daddy are you going to punish me?”

“Of course I am. Daddy asks you for one simple thing and you decided to mouth off - that screams for a punishment. But because I’m feeling lenient -” Avi walks over to the chest where all of his toys are kept and pulls out two objects, “I’ll let you decide your fate.” He comes back over to where you’re kneeling and holds out the objects he’d obtained - a set of weighted nipple clamps and a leather paddle he was fond of. 

You think for a few moments and weigh pros against cons until Avi interrupts with, “Pick, slut, or Daddy will pick for you.”

“C-clamps, Daddy. The clamps, please.” You push your shoulders back in order to push your tits forward, and Avi kneels down in front of you and places the clamps onto your nipples. Once they’re on he taps at the weights to make sure they’ll stay on, pulling a keening whine from you as they weight tugs at your nipple in a deliciously painful way. Avi moves to stand up but you call to him before he can. “Wait! Wait, Daddy can - can I have a kiss please, Daddy?” 

“Only good girls get kisses, not sluts.” Avi stands and walks over to Magnus, who’s already started walking towards you.

“Well, if she's a - a slut, then I guess I’ll kiss the slut.” Magnus pulls you up off of your knees and then off of the ground, one big hand supporting your ass as the other comes up to tug at the weight of a clamp and his mouth crashes into yours, absorbing the weak moan you let out at the abuse of your nipple. His tongue works into your mouth and leaves you moaning for a whole other reason. 

Avi sighs somewhere in the background. “Really Magnus, you shouldn’t reward her when she misbehaves.”

Magnus carries you over to Avi’s bed and sits you down at the edge. He sits himself down behind you and spreads your legs so that they hang over his thighs, revealing your dripping cunt to the cool air of the room. Both of his warm, rough hands come around to your front to tug at the weights attached to your tits, and he whispers into your ear, “Say you’re sorry or I don’t think either of us will get to have any fun today.”

“I  _ heard _ that, Magnus.”

You look over at Avi with wet eyes and wet cunt facing him, both of them imploring him for mercy. “Daddy, I’m sorry I misbehaved Daddy, I’ll take my punish _ ment _ and be-beh- _ have  _ li-ke a good  _ girrrl _ ,” You pant and whine as Magnus continues to play with and pull at your clamps, “Pl-pl _ ease _ Daddy I’m sorry.”

Avi rolls his eyes but you can see the hard line of his cock in his pants. “I suppose that’s an acceptable apology. But I think I may still need some convincing. Here, sweet little slut.” He undoes his pants and shoves them down, underwear and all, and your mouth waters at the sight of his long cock - full and red and a darling little piercing jutting out of the head that felt like heaven both in your mouth and your cunt. 

“Why don’t you suck Daddy’s cock?”

You moan and nod your head, hips grinding against Magnus’ own hard cock. “Yes, yes Daddy please please  _ let _ me taste your cock Daddy, want you to fuck my mouth.” To emphasize your request you leave your mouth hanging open and your tongue lolling out. Avi hums his approval as he slides his cock onto your tongue and into your mouth until he hits the back of your throat.

And then he presses farther. “Does that feel good, angel? Having Daddy so deep in your throat you can barely breathe?” He holds his cock where it is for a few moments and he’s right, it  _ does _ feel good, being so full of him like this, letting him  _ use _ you to make himself feel good. 

Avi pulls his cock from your throat back out to the tip of your tongue and you quickly run your tongue over the slit of his cock and he moans before fucking back into your throat. “What a  _ good _ ,  _ sweet _ little whore you are for daddy’s cock, hmm, princess?” 

You moan around his cock and nod your head slightly.

The whole time this has been happening, while Avi is fucking his cock into your sweet little mouth, Magnus has been kissing your neck and using one hand to tug at alternating clamps and the other rubbing over your dripping cunt - not quite touching where you need, just pressing the heel of his palm against your clit as his fingers rub at your hole and never quite pressing inside. 

“You love it when I tease you, right, baby? You’re already full in one hole, I think this little hole can wait a minute.” 

You can feel the damp spot of Magnus’ precum soaking through his pants on your ass and you press your hips back harder and he moans into your ear before biting down onto your neck. 

Above you, Avi’s hips are beginning to stutter. “Are you ready to take Daddy’s cum, princess? You’ve made Daddy feel so good. Daddy’s gonna cum in your pretty little mouth.” You whine around his cock, running the tip of your tongue along the head of his cock until his hands came to grip in your hair and you could feel the hot cum running over your tongue and down your throat. “There you are, kitten, princess, show me that it’s gone.”

He pulls his cock out and you loll your tongue out to show that you’ve swallowed it. Avi nods and within seconds Magnus is lifting you off of his lap and tossing you onto the mattress. He lifts your arms above your head and keeps them there, only bothering to pull his pants down just enough to pull out his weeping cock. 

He’s just about to get you ready to take his cock when Avi says, “Wait, wait Magnus - she’s earned her present now. I want to give it to her.” 

Magnus groans and rolls his eyes and leans back on his knees. “Of course you want to give it to her _now_ , **_you_** got to cum already.” He palms his cock and you can’t keep yourself from licking your lips, the way he’s pinned you making it difficult to look over toward Avi.

“Yes, but wouldn’t you rather fuck her with it on, big man?”

Avi comes over with his hands behind his back and orders Magnus to let your arms down so you can sit up to “Properly receive her present, Magnus.”

Magnus rolls his eyes again but you can see that he’s excited for whatever Avi has planned.

You fold your hands in your lap and Avi smiles and calls you “a pretty little lady,” before he pulls his hands from behind his back and reveals your present - a collar, made of the same night sky colored silk that bound your hands but a wider cut, more like ribbon than rope, with a heart shaped charm inscribed with simply the word ‘slut’ in a fanciful script.

You gasp and look up at Avi with wide eyes, smiling softly. “Really, Daddy?”

“Of course, princess. To show you how owned you really are. Now turn around, let Magnus put it on you before his cock bursts.” Avi hands the collar off to Magnus and you turn your back to him, pulling your hair out of his way. Gently, Magnus wraps the silk around your neck, tying the loose ends into a neat bow, leaving you feeling rather like a treasured pet - which turned you on like no other.

“You look incredible, baby girl. Our sweet, precious slut.” Avi says, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “It makes me want to choke your pretty neck. But another time, right now it’s Magnus’ turn.”

Magnus groans in relief as he surges forward and repositions you, now more desperate than ever to feel his cock inside of you. He spreads your legs and presses the head of his cock into your cunt and then fucks himself into you with one sharp thrust. 

“I’m gonna fuck your pretty pussy  _ so _ good, baby.” 

And he does, he  _ does _ , his thick cock fucking you open and making the lewdest noises as your sloppy wet cunt took him inside. The clamps swing back and forth with your tits and you can’t hold back the loud broken monosyllabic moans that Magnus forces out of you. “M-M-agnus, please, it feels so so good, cock feels  _ so _ good.” 

“Tell him  _ more _ , sweet girl. Tell Magnus how full you feel.” Avi comes over onto the bed and sits just beside your head and his hands reach out to your tits and he takes the clamps off and as all the blood rushes back to them you shriek, and Avi reaches out again to massage your tits. “Tell Magnus and Daddy how full of cock you feel, baby girl.”

“Ye-yes Daddy - M-M-Magnus my cunt feels so full, Ma-Magnus, so full of your cock - do I feel tight Magnus?” The way Magnus’ cock rubs inside of you is causing the most incredible feeling of lightheadedness coupled with intense pressure at your nipples and your clit, and then Avi starts to aim sharp little slaps to your nipples that leave you breathless and Magnus moaning because each time Avi slaps your tits you clench down and throb around Magnus’ cock.

“Yeah, yeah baby your pussy is nice and tight and my cock, and baby you’re so  _ fucking _ wet, so hot and slick and perfect - the perfect little pussy.” Magnus begins to pound into you even harder and you’re seeing stars as he pounds directly on the spot inside your cunt that leaves you whimpering and breathless and tears spring to your eyes as the pressure inside of you releases and you cum. And then you feel a slight pressure on your neck and you cum  _ harder _ , tears running down your cheeks as you gasp for breath and choke out strangled ‘Thank you’ to the owner of the hand on your neck - you think it’s Avi but you’re too far gone to tell. 

Magnus is still fucking into your cunt when you come down from your high but he’s close,  _ so close _ , to cumming and you can tell all in the way he’s fucking you - rough but uneven, too focused on the tight wet heat surrounding him to think about much else. You shakily reach for one of his hands with your two bound ones and bring it down to your mouth, taking two thick fingers between your lips and sucking, running your tongue along the work-rough skin, and that’s all it takes. Magnus cums with a roar, flooding and filling you with it until you can feel some of it dripping out with your own slick. He’s panting above you, and he takes his fingers from your mouth to replace them with his tongue. 

“You did so, so good baby. You were so good for us.” Avi brushes your hair back, and you smile and nuzzle into the touch as Magnus leans back to let you breathe. “Now, baby girl, I think Daddy’s about ready to take his turn with your sweet little cunt. Are you ready? You want to take Daddy’s cock?”

You hum and Avi runs a finger along your neck, fiddling with the charm on your collar. “Can I have both of your cocks, Daddy? Want both your cocks inside me, Daddy.”

Magnus groans and Avi smirks. “Oh, precious little slut,  _ of course _ .”


End file.
